


Le Beau Et Le Monstre

by Kaaaaarooooo



Series: Saphaelweek2017 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Beauty and the Beast AU, Day 2, Disney AU, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell - Freeform, Magnus Bane x Alec Lightwood Implicite, Protective Guadalupe Santiago, Protective Magnus Bane, Raphael Santiago & Magnus Bane - Freeform, Raphael Santiago & Ragnor Fell, Saphaelweek2017, minor Malec
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Saphaelweek2017 : Jour 2 : Disney UA : La Belle et la bête UA.





	Le Beau Et Le Monstre

**Author's Note:**

> Pas de Beta.  
> J'ai utiliser les scènes et les dialogues du film tout en modifiant certains passages pour coller aux personnages.  
> Ne vous attendez pas à des tasses, ou une horloge ou une bougie, Je suis quand même rester dans l'univers de Shadowhunters, du moins pour les personnages uniquement.  
> Je n'ai rien contre Jace, au début j'avais choisi Clary pour jouer le rôle de Gaston, mais je trouvais ça plus logique de choisir un homme.
> 
> Je me suis inspiré de ce magnifique Edit : https://soft-raphael.tumblr.com/post/164116508497/beauty-and-the-beast-au de la génialissime @Sadlyamundane <3.
> 
> Joyeux Saphaelweek2017.

Il était une fois, une famille royale composée d'une mère aimante, qui ferait tout pour ses enfants, un premier fils, le prince, un extérieur froid mais un intérieur en or, 3 autres petits garçons, et une petite fille. Aucune famille au monde ou presque ne pouvait s'aimer autant que les membres de cette famille s'aimaient mais pas seulement, ils aimaient et respectaient aussi tout leur employés qu'ils considéraient comme des amis, même plus, des membres de leurs familles. Tout le monde était heureux et vivait une vie paisible jusqu'a ce jour ou une princesse d'une autre contrée vint ternir cette paix. La princesse Camille Belcourt était considérée comme une fille à la beauté froide et glaciale, elle était belle de l'extérieur mais pourrie de l'intérieur, elle voulait épouser le prince Raphaël Santiago uniquement pour l'argent, même si elle en avait déjà, elle estimait que ce n'était pas assez. Seulement le prince Raphaël n'était pas intéressé par elle, non seulement parce qu'il la trouvait détestable mais aussi parce qu'il était attiré uniquement par les hommes.

Ce que personne ne savait c'était que Camille Belcourt venait secrètement d'une lignée de sorcière. Suite au refus du prince elle décida de le punir ainsi que tous les habitants du château et son environnement. Elle transforma le beau domaine en un lieu froid et hostile, le prince fut couvert de brûlures en forme de croix sur les 3 quarts de son visage ainsi que ses mains et son torse. Sa mère fut transformée en une très vieille femme. Ses 3 petits frères et sa sœur eurent des caractéristiques animales ou démoniaques, Diego le plus grand eu des écailles sur tout le corps et le visage, Juan lui à eu des pics lui recouvrant le dos et les bras, Angel à été affublé d'ailes de dragons dans le dos et enfin Rosa, la petite dernière eu quand elle des bronches au niveau du cou.

Quand au reste des habitants, Magnus Bane, serviteur principal et meilleur ami de Raphaël avait été en quelque sorte transformé en un chat, il était toujours humain mais avait des yeux, une queue et des oreilles de chats, Ragnor Fell deuxième meilleur ami du prince et serviteur avait lui la peau entièrement verte et deux petites cornes sur le front, Catarina Loss cuisinière avait la peau bleu et des cheveux totalement blancs, enfin le dernier employé Alec Lightwood, qui s'occupait exclusivement du nettoyage et pouvait être considéré comme le petit ami de Magnus Bane avait sa peau pâle parsemé de tatouage noir et sombre à la signification inexistante.

La sorcière lui avait dit que lors de son 21ème anniversaire, il aurait un an pour tomber amoureux et se faire aimer en retour. Elle lui avait donnée une rose magique composée de 12 pétales placés sous une cloche, et lui avait dit que tout les mois un pétale tomberait et que lorsque le dernier pétale toucherait le sol la malédiction serait alors permanente et ne pourrait jamais être annulée. Elle lui donna également un miroir magique pour qu'il sache ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur de son château, puis elle disparue dans un nuage de fumée noire. Raphaël se regarda dans le miroir et hurla. Il se disait que jamais personne ne pourrait tomber amoureux d'un monstre, d'une bête.

 

~~~~~

 

Simon Lewis, cheveux châtains, des yeux chocolats, des lunettes brunes qui lui encadraient parfaitement son jolie visage, était un phénomène pour certains habitants du village parce qu'il adorait les livres, il passait son temps à lire et il n'était intéressé par personne, surtout pas Jace Wayland qui lui courait après, ce qui était inconcevable pour les prétendants de Jace. Jace était un homme grand, musclé avec des cheveux blond platine, un œil bleu et un œil marron, il était très beau mais il n'était pas très intelligent, quand à Clary elle était petite, avait des cheveux de feux, des yeux verts et elle était encore plus bête que Jace. Mais à part les jaloux et jalouses il était extrêmement apprécié, pour sa politesse sa gentillesse et sa beauté, surtout le bibliothécaire, puisque Simon venait chercher des nouveaux livres ou même des déjà lu tout les jours.

Aujourd'hui comme toujours, il se promenait dans le village, sur son chemin il saluait tout les habitants jusqu'à atterrir à la bibliothèque où il emprunta un livre pour la énième fois, il sortit et se dirigea chez lui dans la maison où il habitait avec sa mère, le nez dans son livre, mais sur le retour Jace et son acolyte Clary le stoppèrent, Jace lui vola son livre.

"Rends-moi mon livre s'il te plaît." lui dit Simon mécontent.

"Comment tu peux lire ça alors qu'il n'y a même pas d'image." Lui répondit Jace en retournant le livre dans tout les sens.

"Il suffit d'avoir un peu d'imagination."

Jace jeta son livre dans la boue et lui dit. "Simon il est temps que tu t'intéresse à autre chose que tes livres…Comme moi par exemple. Les hommes ne sont pas faits pour lire."

"Tu es un analphabète, basique et primaire." Dit Simon en ramassant son livre.

"Merci pour le compliment." Il prend Simon par l'épaule et le dirige dans l'autre direction. "Viens avec moi à la taverne pour que je te montre mes trophés."

Mais Simon s'échappa de son emprise. "Peut être une autre fois, je suis désolé Jace. Je dois rentrer aider ma mère, au revoir."

Clary se mit à rire et se moqua de la mère de Simon, Jace la rejoins, mais Simon les entendirent. "Je vous interdis de dire du mal de ma mère." Jace voulant à tout prit séduire Simon dis la même chose à Clary.

"Ma mère n'est pas folle c'est un génie." Une explosion et de la fumée vint de la maison de sa mère. Simon se précipita pour aller voir, tandis que Jace et Clary continuait de se moquer d'elle.

Arrivé à la maison Simon ouvrit la trappe qui menait au sous sol, dans le laboratoire de sa mère.

"Maman, Maman ça va?" Demanda Simon inquiet.

"Arg j'en ai marre de toutes ces idioties, je vais tout laisser tomber." Simon se mit à rire. "Oh tu dis toujours ça."

"Oui mais cette fois ci c'est vrai, je n'arriverais jamais à faire marcher cette machine." Elaine, la mère de Simon pointa la fameuse machine du doigt.

Simon la rassura. "Mais si tu y arriveras et tu vas même gagner le premier prix à la foire demain." Il la prit par les épaules. "Et tu deviendras la plus célèbres des inventrices du monde entier."

"Tu le penses vraiment?"

"Je n'ai jamais douté." Lui sourit Simon.

Cela remotiva sa mère qui se remit au travail. Elle s'installa sous sa machine. "Passe-moi la clé à molette N°3. Est-ce que tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes en ville ce matin?"

Simon lui tendit la clé. "Un nouveau livre…Maman est-ce que tu me trouves bizarre?"

Elaine sortit de dessous de sa machine. "Mon fils bizarre? Qui t'as mis cette idée dans la tête?"

"Je n'en sais rien, c'est juste que je ne leur ressemble pas, et je ne peux pas discuter avec eux."

"Et pourquoi pas ce Jace, c'est un beau garçon."

"Oui il est beau mais grossier et vaniteux et ordinaire, il n'est pas pour moi." Simon s'assit, son menton posé sur sa main.

"Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, cette invention va avoir du succès et nous allons devenir riche. Voilà c'est terminé, essayons." Elaine mis la machine en route et à leur grand soulagement et joie, elle fonctionnait.

Elaine s'en alla donc à dos de son cheval Philipe en direction de la foire.

 

~~~~~

 

"Attend Philipe on à dû se tromper de chemin, on aurait déjà dû être arrivé." Dit Elaine à son cheval qui regardait à droite et à gauche.

Ils arrivèrent devant un panneau aux directions malheureusement illisibles. Elaine décida de prendre un raccourci, ils avancèrent donc lentement sur le nouveau chemin, mais Philipe entendit des hurlements de loup alors il commença à paniquer, à vouloir faire demi-tour, il rentra dans un arbre où sortirent des chauves-souris ce qui le fit partir au galop, il courut jusqu'à s'arrêter brusquement au bord d'une falaise.

Elaine essaya de calmer son cheval mais malheureusement celui-ci, apeuré, paniqua encore plus, il accéléra ce qui fit tomber Elaine à terre et il s'enfuit de retour au village, laissant Elaine derrière lui, perdu au milieu des bois.

Elaine aperçu des loups qui avançaient vers elle en grognant et se mit à courir pour essayer de leur échapper, dans sa course elle tomba et atterri devant un grand portail qu'elle agrippa fermement. Elle tourna la tête et vit que les loups étaient justes derrière elle près à lui sauter dessus.

"Au secours, au secours s'il vous plaît ouvrez." Elle secoua violemment les barreaux du portail qui s'ouvrit d'un coup. Elle tomba à terre, les loups sautèrent sur elle mais elle ferma le portail d'un coup de pied qui les empêcha de pénétrer dans la bâtisse et de la dévorer.

Elaine avança alors sur le pont pour découvrir un immense château à l'air abandonné orné de rouge et d'or. Lorsqu'il se mit soudain à pleuvoir, elle couru alors vers la porte et frappa mais la porte était déjà ouverte, elle pénétra alors dans le château et referma la porte derrière elle.

"Ouhou, ouhou." Dit Elaine mais apparemment il n'y avait personne.

 

~~~~~

 

Magnus et Ragnor qui se baladaient à l'entrée du château virent une femme entrer. Oh personne n'était jamais venu dans le château depuis la malédiction, malheureusement c'était une femme, une femme d'un certain âge. Ils étaient heureusement cachés derrière les rideaux, ils ne pouvaient donc pas être vus.

"La pauvre dame à dû se perdre dans les bois." Dit Magnus à Ragnor.

"Tais toi peut être quelle va s'en aller." Lui répondit Ragnor.

"S'il vous plaît." Dit la femme.

"Pas un mot Magnus, pas un mot." Dit Ragnor en regardant Magnus du coin de l'œil. Ils n'osaient pas bouger de peur de se faire remarquer.

La femme reprit la parole "Je ne veux pas vous déranger mais j'ai perdu mon cheval et il faut que je trouve un endroit pour dormir cette nuit."

Magnus prit pitié d'elle. "Allez Ragnor, un beau geste…" Mais il fut coupé par Ragnor qui lui mit la main sur la bouche pour le faire taire mais Magnus ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

"Bonsoir cher madame et bienvenue au château."

"Qui à parlé." Dit la femme apeurée, elle regarda à droite et à gauche mais ne vit rien.

"C'est moi." Dit Magnus toujours caché derrière le rideau.

"Qui moi?" Répondit la femme elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un homme ou plutôt un chat, un homme avec des yeux doré de chat.

"Hello." Lui dit-il.

"Incroyable." Elle n'en revenait pas, cela n'existait pas ou alors que dans les livres.

Ragnor sortit à son tour de sa cachette et disputa Magnus. "Bravo tu as gagné le gros lot Magnus, tu n'en loupe pas une…" Il fut coupé par la femme qui lui prit le visage entre ses deux mains pour l'inspecter.

"Comment c'est possible." Elle lui tira les joues, la bouche le nez, au grand amusement de Magnus.

Ragnor lui frappa la main au large. "Je vous demande un peu de tenue madame."

"Pardonnez-moi, c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un comme vous." Elle éternua à cause de la pluie.

"Oh vous êtes trempées, venez-vous réchauffer auprès du feu." Dit Magnus en se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

"Merci."

"Non, non et non, tu sais ce que fera le prince s'il le découvre." Dit Ragnor en les suivant quand même. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'une silhouette les observait.

"Ohhhh non pas dans son fauteil. Magnus est-ce que tu es fous?" Dit Ragnor désespéré.

La mère du prince, Guadalupe, arriva tout sourire avec sa fille, elle proposa à Elaine une tasse de thé, qui accepta avec plaisir.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant rentrer le vent et le froid. Les habitants étaient terrifiés, Raphaël les avait repérés.

"Grrr, il y a un étranger ici." Dit Raphaël très mécontent.

Magnus essaya de lui expliquer. "Cette dame s'est perdu dans la forêt, elle était trempée et…" Mais Raphaël poussa un cri ce qui arrêta net Magnus.

Ragnor le petit sournois se défendit comme il le peut. "Je veux juste dire que depuis le début je suis contre toute cette mascarade, c'est entièrement la faute de Magnus, j'ai essayé de les arrêter mais…" Raphaël cria de plus bel.

Elaine morte de peur dans son fauteuil se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec un jeune homme avec des brûlures sur son visage et un regard froid, dur et meurtrier.

"Qui êtes vous, que venez-vous faire ici?" Grogna Raphaël.

Elaine lui répondit d'une voix chevrotante. "J'étais perdu dans la forêt, et…"

"Vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue ici." La coupa Raphaël.

"Je suis désolé." Elle reculait tout en en parlant.

"Qu'est-ce que vous regardez?"

"Rien, rien."

"Menteur vous êtes venu pour voir la bête, le monstre."

Elaine essaya de s'enfuir mais Raphaël la rattrapa. "Je ne pensais pas à mal, je voulais juste me mettre à l'abri."

Raphaël la souleva. "Un abri dans lequel jamais vous ne sortirez."

"Non, pitié, non, non." Le claquement d'une porte se fit entendre puis plus rien.

 

~~~~~

 

"Simon va avoir la surprise de sa vie, hein Jace." Dit Clary caché derrière les buissons, juste devant la maison d'Elaine.

"Oui, c'est son jour de chance." Répondit Jace, souriant de ses dents blanches, il sortit des buissons mettant un coup à Clary sans le faire exprès. Il rejoignit tout les habitants du village. "Je vous remercie tous d'être venu à mon mariage, maintenant je vais aller chez Simon et lui demander sa main." Tout le monde se mit à rire, à part les groupies de Jace.

"Toi Clary, quand Simon et moi sortirons par la porte…" Une Clary enjouée le coupa. "Je sais, je sais, je sais, je lance l'orchestre." Et elle fit démarrer l'orchestre, mais Jace la frappa sur l'épaule pour les arrêter. "Pas maintenant crétine."

Simon était tranquillement en train de lire un livre assis sur son fauteuil, lorsque des coups à la porte se firent entendre. Simon se leva posa son livre ouvert sur la table et alla ouvrir.

"Jace euh…quelle bonne surprise."

"Et oui je suis un homme plein de surprise et aujourd'hui c'est le jour où tu vas pouvoir réaliser tes rêves."

"Comment sais-tu quels sont mes rêves Jace?"

"Tout." Il s'assied sur une chaise et posa ses pieds pleins de boue sur la table et le livre de Simon. "Imagine, un petit pavillon, mon dernier gibier en train de rôtir sur le feu, mon gentil mari me massant les pieds." Il retira ses chaussures pour découvrir ses chaussettes trouées. Simon était dégoûté.

"Hm très jolie tableau." Simon récupéra son livre et s'éloigna de Jace.

"Oui et devine qui est l'heureux chanceux."

"Hm voyons…" Il n'eu même pas le temps de faire semblant de réfléchir que Jace répondit. "Toi, Simon."

"Oh je…je suis sans voix, je ne sais pas quoi dire." Mais plus il parlait et plus il essayait de s'enfuir.

Jace le coinça contre la porte. "Dis juste que tu veux m'épouser."

Simon essaya de s'en sortir comme il le pouvait. "Je suis désolé Jace mais euh…" Il tâtonnait la poignée de porte. "Je ne te mérite pas." Jace se pencha pour l'embrasser mais Simon ouvrit la porte et se décala, ce qui fit dégringoler Jace hors de la maison, tombant la tête la première dans la boue.

"Alors Jace, ça s'est bien passé?" se moqua Clary.

Jace l'attrapa par le col de sa robe. "Qu'il le veuille ou non Simon deviendra mon mari." Et il partit furieux.

Simon alla se changer les idées en allant se promener plus loin dans la prairie lorsqu'il entendit des hennissements, ceux de Philipe, mais il était seul.

"Philipe, où est maman?" Simon vint le caresser pour le calmer, il détacha la cargaison et lui dit de l'emmener jusqu'a sa mère.

Simon arriva alors à son tour devant le château. Il trouva le chapeau de sa mère par terre, il sut alors qu'elle était bien là.

 

~~~~~

 

"Alors comme ça tu joues les chevaliers, pour une personne que tu ne connais pas, lui offrir du thé, un fauteuil, une couverture." Dit Ragnor à Magnus avec un ton plein de reproche.

"J'essayais juste d'être aimable." Lui répondit Magnus dédaigneusement. La porte du château s'ouvrit une deuxième fois ce jour là, mais cette fois c'était un beau jeune homme.

"Il y a quelqu'un?" Demanda Simon. "Maman? Maman?" Il monta directement les escaliers rouges.

Dans la cuisine Guadalupe et ses enfants faisaient la vaisselle. Juan s'approcha de sa mère et lui dit. "Maman il y a un garçon dans le château."

Guadalupe lui mit de la mousse sur le nez. "Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas dire de mensonge, allez va au bain."

Alec arriva à ce moment là très heureux. "Un garçon, j'ai vu un garçon dans le château."

"Je te l'avais bien dit maman."

De retour en bas, Magnus et Ragnor en pleine dispute n'avait même pas aperçu le nouveau venu jusqu'à ce qu'il passe devant la porte juste derrière eux.

"Oh un garçon." Dit Magnus

"Oui j'ai vu que c'était un jeune garçon."

"Mais c'est le garçon qu'on attendait. Celui qui va rompre le sort."

"Non mais attends, il ne faut pas qu'on s'emballe." Et ils suivirent Simon discrètement, ils le dirigèrent même vers la plus haute tour, là où se trouvait la rose ensorcelé.

"Je ne comprends pas j'étais sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un ici." Dit Simon confus. Il continua son ascension. "Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un?" Enfin une voix lui répondit, mais pas n'importe quelle voix celle de sa mère.

"Simon?"

"Maman!" Il couru vers la cellule ou était retenu sa mère, ils se prirent la main à travers la petite trappe.

"Tu m'as retrouvé."

"Tu as les mains glacées. Je vais te faire sortir de là." Elaine toussa.

"Simon il faut que tu te sauves de cet endroit maudit."

"Mais qui t'as fais ça?"

Elaine regarda à droite et à gauche dans la crainte. "Je t'expliquerais plus tard, sauves toi vite."

Simon secoua la tête. "Non pas sans toi." Mais il fut brusquement tiré vers l'arrière et une voix grave et en colère lui demanda. "Que faites vous ici?"

Simon fit tomber la torche qui s'éteignit au contact de l'eau, il ne pouvait donc pas voir qui lui parlait, Il regarda de tout les côtés. "Qui est là? Qui êtes vous?"

"Le maître de ces lieux."

"Je suis venue chercher ma mère. S'il vous plaît laisser partir ma mère, elle est malade et…"

"Elle n'avait qu'à pas entrer ici."

"Elle risque de mourir. Epargner là, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez."

Raphaël se retourna dos à Simon. "Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour elle. Elle est ma prisonnière." Raphaël commença à s'éloigner.

"Il doit y avoir un moyen…Attendez." Raphaël se retourna alors vers Simon. Simon réfléchit un instant et lui dit. "Prenez-moi à sa place."

"Vous." Raphaël avait l'air confus et surpris. "Vous voudriez prendre sa place?"

Elaine intervint. "Simon non, ne fais pas ça."

"Si je dis oui, vous la laisserez partir?"

"Oui, mais seulement si vous me promettez de rester ici…pour toujours."

Simon leva un sourcil. "Approchez". Raphaël avança lentement dans la lumière. Simon mit sa main sur sa bouche en effroi.

"Non Simon, ne fait pas ça, c'est de la folie." Elaine le prit par les épaules, mais Simon se leva et avança jusqu'à être à quelque centimètre de Raphaël. Simon venait juste de remarquer qu'il était légèrement plus grand que le maitre du château.

"Vous avez ma parole." Simon mit sa tête dans ses mains et s'effondra à terre.

"Très bien." Raphaël alla libérer Elaine, il l'emmena jusqu'à une vieille calèche ensorcelé et lui dit de ramener la femme à son village. Simon qui regardait la scène par une fenêtre se mit à pleurer.

Raphaël remonta les escaliers quand il fut interpellé par Magnus. "Prince."

"Quoi?"

"Etant donner que ce garçon va rester avec nous pour une période…disons…longue. Je me suis dit que vous aimeriez lui donner un lieu plus confortable…une vraie chambre…" Mais Raphaël grogna en réponse. "Ou pas." Malgré la situation Magnus ne manquait jamais d'humour.

Simon pleurait encore, il se retourna vers Raphaël. "Vous ne m'avez même pas laissé lui dire au revoir, alors que je ne la reverrais jamais." Raphaël eu de la peine à ce moment là, il se gratta le cou car il ne savait pas quoi faire, au fond il ne voulait pas faire de mal à ce beau jeune homme, mais il reprit un ton froid. "Je vais vous conduire à votre chambre."

"Ma chambre, mais je pensais…"

"Vous préférez dormir ici?"

"Non."

"Alors suivez-moi." Et il sortit de la pièce, Simon le suivit en silence, un silence très pesant.

Raphaël regarda derrière lui et vit des larmes couler le long des joues de son nouveau "prisonnier". Il eu un pincement au cœur, heureusement Magnus était là.

"Dites lui un mot gentil." Chuchota Magnus à l'oreille du prince.

"Ah…Oh…Euh…J'espère que vous vous plairez ici." Magnus l'encouragea avec un geste de la main. "Vous êtes ici chez vous. Vous pouvez circulez dans tout le château à part dans l'aile ouest."

"Mais pourquoi…"

"Je vous l'interdis." Cria Raphaël.

Ils arrivèrent alors dans la chambre donnée à Simon. "Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, mes serviteurs sont à votre dispositions."

Magnus mit un coup de coude à Raphaël. "Invitez-le à diner."

Raphaël haussa le ton, Magnus se tapa le front. "Vous viendrez diner avec moi ce soir…C'est un ordre." Et il claqua la porte derrière lui.

Simon alla s'effondrer en larme sur son nouveau lit.

 

~~~~~

 

Jace était à la taverne en train de se plaindre à Clary sur sa demande raté, il se sentait humilié. Clary essaya de le réconforter comme elle le pouvait, rejoint par les groupies de Jace et les villageois présent à la taverne quand Elaine arriva en implorant de l'aide.

"Je vous en supplie aidez moi, il est prisonnier." Elle courait partout pour accoster chaque villageois. "Il l'a enfermé dans un cachot."

"Qui?" Demanda l'un des clients.

"Simon." Lui répondit Elaine en l'attrapant par le col. "Il faut le sauver, tout de suite."

"Oh, doucement Elaine, qui à enfermé Simon dans un cachot?" Lui demanda Jace.

"Un monstre, avec plein de brûlures en formes de croix et il y a un homme avec des oreilles, des yeux et une queue de chat, et un homme à la peau verte et des cornes." Tout le monde se mit à rire, tout le monde se moquait d'elle. "Alors vous allez m'aidez?"

"Mais oui, mais oui." Répondit Jace, juste pour qu'elle se taise tandis que 2 hommes la prirent par les bras et la jetèrent hors de la taverne.

Jace était tout de même interloqué, il décida de monter un plan, il chuchota à l'oreille de Clary ce fameux plan, pour que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre.

 

~~~~~

 

Simon continuait de pleurer quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

"Qui est là?"

"C'est madame Santiago." Simon alla ouvrir la porte et laissa rentrer la vieille dame, madame Santiago avec une petite fille et 3 petits garçons. La fillette avait des bronches sur le cou, le 1er garçon, le plus âgé était recouvert d'écailles orangées, le deuxième avait des pics qui lui sortaient du dos et le troisième avait des ailes de dragon rouges sang.

"Vous voudrez bien un peu de thé?" Demanda madame Santiago.

"Hm mais c'est impossible, vous…" Il trébucha sur une autre personne. C'était une femme avec de longs cheveux blancs et la peau entièrement bleue.

"Et pourtant nous sommes bien là." Lui dit Catarina, la femme bleu.

"Je t'avais dis qu'il était jolie." Dit Rosa, la petite fille avec un sourire à sa mère.

"Oui ma chérie, tiens va lui porter son thé." Et la petite fille s'exécuta, elle s'avança vers Simon et lui tendis la tasse qu'il prit en la remerciant.

Guadalupe prit la parole. "C'est admirable ce que vous avez fait tout à l'heure." Catarina hocha la tête. "Oui nous le pensons tous."

"Mais j'ai perdu ma mère…tout."

"Ne soyez pas triste, il y aura des jours meilleurs." Dit la vieille dame. "Oh j'ai failli oublier, c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner, il faut que j'aille préparer à manger." Et elle se dirigea vers la porte suivit de ses 4 enfants.

Catarina proposa à Simon de s'habiller pour l'occasion. "Hm…Alors qu'elle costume allez vous porter, regardons dans l'armoire…Oh oui celui-ci, vous serez ravissant dans cet ensemble."

"Je vous remercie de votre gentillesse, mais je ne descendrais pas pour dîner."

Un homme, à la peau verte avec deux petites cornes sur le front entra dans la chambre. Il se racla la gorge. "Le dîner est servi."

 

~~~~~

 

Raphaël tournait en rond, il était stressé pour ce dîner, c'est la première fois depuis la malédiction qu'il allait manger avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille ou ses amis. Magnus et Guadalupe le regardaient ne sachant quoi faire.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique, je lui ai dit de descendre, pourquoi n'est-il pas là." Raphaël s'impatientait.

"Un peu de patience mon fils, ce pauvre enfant vient de perdre son père et sa liberté aujourd'hui."

"Raphaël, prince, avez-vous songez que peut être, ce garçon était celui qui pourrait briser le sort?" Dit Magnus.

"Evidemment, je ne suis pas stupide." Grogna Raphaël.

"Bon et bien, vous tombez amoureux de lui, il tombe amoureux de vous et hop, le charme est rompu."

Guadalupe secoua la tête. "Ne nous emballons pas Magnus. Ces choses prennent du temps, on ne peut pas tomber amoureux juste en un claquement de doigt."

"Mais la rose commence à se faner et les pétales prêt à tomber…et je…"

Raphaël soupira. "Tout cela ne sert à rien. Il est tellement beau et moi… mais regardez moi." Il leur envoya un regard furieux.

Magnus et Guadalupe se regardèrent impuissant, mais Guadalupe dit à son fils. "Il faut que tu lui montre ta beauté intérieure, lui faire voir au-delà des apparences, mais mon fils, même avec toutes ces brûlures tu es beau."

Raphaël sourit à sa mère. "Mais je ne sais pas comment."

"Et bien pour commencer rend toi présentable, coiffe toi et porte un joli costume, puis n'oublie pas tes bonnes manières."

Magnus se joint à eux. "Quand il arrivera faites lui un beau sourire étincelant. Soyez aimable, gentil et drôle et surtout…" "Oui surtout…" "Domine ta colère." Dirent-ils à l'unisson.

La porte s'ouvrit et tout le monde se retourna pensant que c'était Simon qui arrivait, mais ce n'était que Ragnor.

"Bonsoir…Rapha…Prince."

"Alors où est-il?" Demanda Raphaël.

"Qui? Oh oui le garçon…et bien…euh…étant donner les circonstances…Il ne viendra pas."

Le cri de Raphaël résonna dans tout le château. "Quoi?" Il sortit de la pièce en courant, plus en colère que jamais, il monta les escaliers 4 à 4. Ragnor, Magnus et Guadalupe essayèrent de l'arrêter, mais rien n'y put. Il était dans une colère noire.

Il arriva devant la chambre de Simon, Il frappa si fort que la porte failli se casser.

"Je croyais vous avoir dit de venir dîner." Dit Raphaël d'une voix très sombre.

La voix de Simon se fit entendre à travers la porte. "Je n'ai pas faim."

"Je vous…Sortez…Ou…Je défonce la porte."

"Prince, je ne veux pas vous vexer mais ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen pour gagner son cœur." Dit Magnus en se triturant les mains.

"Il a raison, essayé d'être un gentleman." Renchérit Ragnor.

"Mais ce garçon se croit tout permis." Raphaël désigne la porte.

"Raphaël, gentiment mon fils." Ajouta Guadalupe.

Raphaël roula ses yeux mais obtempéra, il descendit d'un ton. "Me rejoindrez-vous pour dîner?"

"Non" La réponse de Simon était ferme.

Raphaël regarda ses trois compères et pointa la porte du doigt. Il agissait comme un vrai petit enfant.

"Du tact, de la délicatesse." Lui dit Ragnor.

Raphaël demanda alors d'une voix douce. "Cela me ferait extrêmement plaisir si vous vous joigniez à moi pour manger." Ragnor chuchota un "S'il vous plaît" que Raphaël ajouta. "S'il vous plaît."

"Non merci." Simon était très têtu, et il ne céderait pas.

La colère de Raphaël reprit de plus belle. " Vous ne pourrez pas rester dans la chambre indéfiniment."

"Si".

"Très bien dans ce cas, allez au diable." Il poussa un cri de rage. Il dit à tous ses serviteurs. "Si il refuse de venir manger avec moi alors il ne mangera pas du tout." Et il s'enfuit.

Guadalupe soupira, elle avait de la peine pour son fils, elle savait qu'il était très gentil et serviable. "Cela ne c'est pas passé comme prévue."

"Bon Magnus garde cette porte et prévient moi si il y a du changement." Dit Ragnor.

"A vos ordres mon capitaine." Répondit Magnus.

Guadalupe et Ragnor descendirent pour débarasser la table.

Raphaël était allé dans son ancienne chambre, où se trouvaient la rose et le miroir magique. Il prit le miroir et regarda ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre de Simon. Catarina parlait à Simon, elle lui disait que Raphaël n'était pas si terrible qu'il en avait l'air et qu'il devrait lui laisser une chance d'apprendre à le connaître, mais Simon répondit qu'il n'en avait pas envie, qu'il ne voulait ni le voir, ni lui parler. Raphaël grogna et posa le miroir, il ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Il se dit à lui-même qu'il rêvait, que Simon ne le verrait que comme son "kidnappeur" et comme un monstre. Juste à ce moment là un pétale tomba, le cinquième.

"C'est sans espoir" Dit Raphaël en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

 

~~~~~

 

Simon se décida enfin à sortir de sa chambre, il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne et referma la porte derrière lui.

Magnus qui était censé surveiller la porte, était occupé à flirter avec son petit ami Alec. Il ne vit donc pas Simon sortir de la pièce.

"Oh non" Dit Alec

"Oh si." Dit Magnus. Des ricanements et petits gémissement sortait du rideau où ils étaient cachés.

"Oh non non non. Magnus arrête tu me chatouille." Ils sortirent de derrière le rideau

Magnus prit Alec dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Il ouvrit les yeux et… "Oh non."

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Magnus?"

"Il est sortit. Ragnor va me tuer. Je suis désolé chéri mais le devoir m'appel." Avec un dernier baiser il partit à la poursuite de Simon.

Simon arriva dans la cuisine ou Ragnor l'accueilli avec joie. "Enchanté monsieur, je suis Ragnor, le majordome de ces lieux." Magnus arriva et poussa Ragnor. "Et moi je suis Magnus, le deuxième majordome."

"Enchanté. Hm…Est-ce que je peux manger quelque chose, j'ai un peu faim."

"Oh mais bien sûr mon enfant, allez au travail, rallumez les fourneaux et remettez la table."

"Oh, souvenez vous de ce que le prince à dit…" Ragnor espérait que Raphaël ne découvrirait rien.

"Tut tut tut, je ne laisserais pas le petit affamé." Répondit Guadalupe.

"D'accord mais faites ça en toute discrétion."

Magnus accompagna Simon dans la salle à manger et l'aida à s'installer.

Le dîner se passa merveilleusement bien, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, la nourriture était délicieuse et tout le monde était gentil et agréable avec Simon.

"Bon allez maintenant c'est l'heure d'aller au lit." Ragnor feint un baillement.

"Oh mais je suis incapable d'allez au lit maintenant, c'est la première fois que je viens dans un château avec des personnes enchantées comme vous tous. J'aimerais beaucoup visiter le château si vous me le permettez."

"Une minute. On ne peux pas le laisser visiter tout seul et découvrir certaine pièce."

"Oh mais vous n'avez qu'a venir avec moi."

Magnus et Ragnor s'attelèrent à leur tâche et firent visiter le domaine à Simon en évitant les salles interdites.

Simon à toujours était de nature curieuse, il voulait absolument voir ce qui se cachait dans la fameuse aile ouest. Malgré les supplications de Magnus et Ragnor, Simon ne les écouta pas et se dirigea vers l'ouest.

"Oh attendez, si vous voulez on a encore plein de chose à vous montrer. Une bibliothèque, des…"

"Une bibliothèque?"

"Oui une très grande, avec pleins de livres, beaucoup, énormément…"

"Oh intéressant."

"Super alors suivez-nous…vous allez voir tout les livres, sur tout les sujets, tout les styles, les genres, vous allez être époustouflez…" Magnus et Ragnor étaient tellement prit dans leur conversation et pensant avoir gagné la bataille, ne virent pas que Simon ne les suivait pas et qu'il monta les escaliers en direction de l'aile interdite.

Simon arriva devant une grande porte rouge et or. Il l'ouvrit et pénétra à l'intérieur. Il découvrit une pièce en désordre, tous les meubles étaient cassés, les rideaux déchirés, les statues brisées. Il avança prudemment jusqu'a tomber sur un tableau déchiré, mais il pouvait apercevoir un homme, des cheveux noirs corbeaux et des yeux marrons foncés presque noirs, intenses et profonds. Simon interloqué toucha le tissu pour assemblé le tableau mais une lumière rose l'interpella. Il se retourna et vit une rose qui brillait, sous une cloche en verre, il souleva la cloche et s'apprêtait à toucher la rose lorsque Raphaël rentra par le balcon, il se précipita vers la cloche et la remis à sa place.

Il regarda Simon méchamment. "Pourquoi vous êtes-ici?"

Simon était terrifié. "Je suis désolé."

"Je vous avais interdit d'entrer ici."

"Je ne savais pas que c'était si grave."

"Est-ce que vous savez ce que vous auriez pu faire." Il mit un coup dans la petite table en bois resté juste la intacte, qui se fracassa sous le coup. "Sortez!" Hurla Raphaël. "Sortez!!!"

Simon s'enfuit en courant, mais il n'alla pas en direction de la chambre mais vers la porte principale.

Ragnor et Magnus était en bas des escaliers. "Attendez, jeune homme, où est-ce que vous allez?

"Promesse ou pas promesse je ne resterais pas une seconde de plus ici."

"Non s'il vous plaît restez." Mais Simon sortit du château malgré le vent et la neige.

A dos de Philipe ils avancèrent dans la forêt enneigée, les loups revenant à la charge, ils n'avaient pas réussi à attraper leur première proie ils ne contaient pas laissé passer celle là.

Philipe galopa aussi vite qu'il le pouvait mais les loups étaient rapide, ils grognaient encore et encore. Ils arrivèrent à en semer un ou deux, mais ils tombèrent dans de l'eau gelée, ce qui ralentit leur course, ils arrivèrent à se sortir de l'eau mais de l'autre côté de la rive ils se firent encerclés, Simon tomba à terre, quand à Philipe une des ses rênes s'était coincé dans une branche, ils ne pouvaient donc pas s'échapper. Un loup sauta sur Simon ce qui l'immobilisa à terre, un autre était sur le point de bondir lorsque Raphaël arriva et frappa le loup. Il se battit tant bien que mal avec les autres, se faisant mordre et griffer, quand il mit un loup à terre, les autres prirent la fuite. Avec un dernier regard pour Simon, Raphaël s'évanouit suite à ses blessures.

Simon était sur le point de remonter à cheval et partir le plus loin possible d'ici mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner Raphaël ici, alors il décida de lui venir en aide. Il mit tant bien que mal Raphaël sur le dos de Philipe et se dirigea en direction du château.

 

~~~~~

 

Raphaël était réveillé et assis sur son fauteuil tandis que Simon essayait de soigner ses plaies, mais il était très douillet.

"Arrêtez de bouger!" Lui ordonna Simon.

"Mais ça fait mal." Grogna Raphaël en retour.

"Si vous restiez tranquille vous auriez moins mal."

"Et si vous ne vous étiez pas enfuit, cela ne serait pas arrivé."

"Et si vous ne m'aviez pas fait peur, je n'aurais pas fuis."

"Je vous avais dit de ne pas aller dans l'aile ouest."

"Et moi je vous dis que vous avez très mauvais caractère." Raphaël bouda mais se laissa soigner. "Hm…Je…Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvez la vie." Raphaël était sans voix, il était choqué. "Je vous en prie."

 

~~~~~

 

Jace et Clary étaient en train de discuter avec un vieillard.

"Je n'ai pas l'habitude de sortir de mon asile en pleine nuit. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que ça en valait la peine." Dit le vieillard.

Jace lui jeta une petite bourse avec de l'argent dedans, le vieillard inspecta une des pièces, sourit et dit. "Ah…Je vous écoute."

"C'est très simple, j'ai l'intention d'épouser Simon…mais il faut encore que je le…persuade." Dit Jace.

Clary ricana. "Ahah, il l'a envoyé baladé." Jace lui mit un coup de coude.

"Tout le monde sait que sa mère est dérangé, ce soir elle délirait à propos d'un monstre."

"Elaine est inoffensif." Dit le vieux monsieur.

Jace cogna son poing sur la table. "Oui mais Simon ferait tout ce qu'on lui demande pour empêcher qu'on interne sa mère."

"Ahahah, oui et même d'épouser…" Clary pointa Jace de la main, ce qui lui valu une tape sur la tête.

"Donc vous voulez que j'interne Elaine, juste pour que Simon accepte de vous épousez…C'est pathétique et immonde." Le vieil homme eu un rire fou. "Eheh je suis partant."

 

~~~~~

 

Elaine était dans sa maison en train d'établir un plan. Elle se disait que si personne ne voulait l'aider, elle ira seule. Même si cela devait lui prendre toute sa vie, elle retrouvait le château et sauverait son fils. Elle prit son chapeau et sa lanterne et se mit en route. Elle ne vit pas la calèche de Jace arrivé chez elle. Il entra sans même frapper.

"Simon, Elaine." Cria-t-il.

"Ahah il n'y a personne, ça ne marchera donc pas." Ricana Clary.

"Il faudra bien qu'ils rentrent tôt ou tard. Clary tu reste ici sans bouger jusqu'a qu'ils rentrent à la maison." Clary essaya de protester mais Jace était déjà partit.

 

~~~~~

 

Raphaël, Magnus et Ragnor regardait tranquillement par le balcon Simon qui promenait son cheval dans la cour.

"Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne." Dit Raphaël en touchant le bandage sur son bras. "J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour lui. Mais quoi?" Dit-il en tournant la tête vers ses deux amis.

Ragnor commença. "Oh il y les banalités comme les fleurs, les chocolats…"

Magnus le poussa un peu. "Mais non, il faut quelque chose d'exceptionnel, quelque chose qui lui plaira, hm attend que je me concentre."

 

~~~~~

 

Raphaël et Simon se dirigèrent vers une grande porte.

"Simon, j'aimerais vous montrez quelque chose." Il commença à ouvrir la porte mais il la referma aussitôt. "Mais d'abord…fermez les yeux."

Simon leva un sourcil mais Raphaël lui sourit et lui dit que c'était une surprise alors il obtempéra.

Raphaël rouvrit la porte, prit Simon par les mains pour le guider à travers la pièce.

Simon était impatient. "Je peux les ouvrir?"

"Non, pas encore…Attendez." Raphaël lui lâcha les mains et alla ouvrir le rideau pour laisser entrer la lumière, qui illumina la pièce.

"C'est bon vous pouvez les ouvrir." Simon s'exécuta et sa joie se lit immédiatement sur son visage. Il était époustouflé par la grandeur de la bibliothèque et tous les livres. Les étagères remplit de livre montait jusqu'au plafond. Il avait l'impression d'être au paradis.

"Je n'arrive pas y croire, c'est extraordinaire, je n'ai jamais vu autant de livre de ma vie!" Simon était en extase.

"Ca vous plaît?" Demanda timidement Raphaël.

"Oui, c'est fantastique."

"Alors ils sont à vous." Simon soupira de bonheur.

"Merci infiniment." Il prit les mains de Raphaël dans les siennes.

Magnus, Ragnor, Alec et Guadalupe les observaient tout sourire depuis la porte.

"Aw, vous avez vu ça." Dit Guadalupe heureuse de voir son fils comme ça.

"Oui, je savais que ça marcherais." Répondit Magnus content pour son ami.

 

~~~~~

 

Raphaël et Simon passait maintenant beaucoup, voir tout leur temps ensemble. Parfois pour manger accompagnés de Guadalupe et ses 4 enfants qui les servaient, puis parfois à lire, Simon lui lisait les livres et Raphaël l'écoutait attentivement. Ils se promenaient très souvent dans la cour ou dans le jardin, pour donner à manger aux oiseaux ou faire des batailles de boules de neiges. Plus ils passaient du temps ensemble et plus leurs sentiments se renforçaient. Raphaël savait déjà qu'il était amoureux de Simon, mais pour Simon c'était nouveau et déroutant.

Même Magnus, Ragnor, Alec et Guadalupe qui les espionnaient, étaient étonnés de se rapprochement, même si ils étaient très heureux et pour leur prince et pour Simon qui avait conquis leur cœur.

Mais même si tout était parfait pour le moment, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il y avait une malédiction à briser.

"Bon, nous avons 12 h 26 minutes et 15 secondes pour créer l'ambiance la plus romantique que personne n'ai jamais vu." Dit Ragnor, mais tout le monde le regardait d'un air ahuri.

"Dois-je vous rappelez que si le dernier pétale de cette rose tombe, nous serons condamnés dans cette forme pour toujours. Bref vous connaissez vos tâches, une moitié à l'aile l'ouest, l'autre moitié à l'aile est."

"Détends toi Ragnor, laisse la nature faire les choses." Dit Magnus en le taquinant un peu.

"Il y a plus qu'une simple complicité entre ses deux." Ajouta Guadalupe.

Comme à son habitude Alec ne disait rien mais il était d'accord.

Ragnor leur répondit. "Oui c'est vrai mais il n'y a pas de mal à donner un petit coup de pouce. De plus ils doivent tomber amoureux ce soir si nous voulons redevenir entièrement humain."

Les 3 autres acquiescèrent rêveusement. "Ahhhh redevenir humain."

 

~~~~~

 

L'heure de cette soirée spéciale était arrivée. Raphaël se préparait, il a prit un bon bain, se coiffa, et commença à s'habiller. Magnus le rejoint pour lui donner des conseils.

"C'est le grand soir."

"Hm…J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver."

"Ce n'est pas le moment d'être timide. Il y aura de la musique, des lumières et au moment opportun il sera l'heure de la déclaration."

"Oui…je peux." Il se regarda dans le miroir et se vit avec toutes ces brûlures sur le visage, il baissa la tête dans la honte. "Non, je ne peux pas."

"Vous aimez ce jeune homme non?"

"Oui, plus que tout."

"Alors c'est tout ce qui importe. Il faut juste le lui dire."

Ragnor arriva à ce moment là et se racla la gorge. "Le jeune garçon vous attend…Oh vous êtes très beau prince."

Il l'était, Raphaël portait un costume bleu roi avec un col, des boutons de manchettes et les boutons de la veste couleurs or, son pantalon était assortit, il avait des chaussures noirs vernis, ses cheveux étaient coiffés en arrière.

Il sortit alors de la pièce et aperçu Simon qui l'attendait déjà au milieu des escaliers et…il était absolument magnifiques. Il portait un costume doré, de la tête au pied, avec quelques petites touches de rouge, ses cheveux avait été légèrement relevé et coiffé en arrière.

Raphaël se racla la gorge et descendit les marches pour rejoindre Simon qui l'attendait en souriant. Ils firent tout les 2 la révérence, Raphaël tendit son bras à Simon qui s'y accrocha et ils descendirent les escaliers. Ils commencèrent par un dîner romantique accompagné d'une musique douce, ce qui donna l'envie à Simon de danser. Il se leva de sa chaise et courut vers Raphaël, prit ses mains dans les siennes et le fit lever à son tour. Ils se dirigèrent alors dans la salle de bal, prostré sous le grand lustre doré, ils positionnèrent leurs mains et commencèrent à se balancés et tournés dans une sorte de valse, qui leur faisait parcourir toute la pièce. Se sentant complètement à l'aise Simon posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Raphaël et ferma ses yeux dans un soupir de contentement.

Raphaël releva la tête pour sourire à Ragnor et Magnus qui lui firent signe pouce en l'air et lui rendirent son sourire.

Ils continuèrent de danser un instant puis s'arrêtèrent pour se diriger sur le grand balcon. Ils s'assirent sur le bord du balcon qui formait une sorte de banc, tout sourire.

"Simon." Dit Raphaël en lui prenant les mains. "Est-ce que vous êtes heureux avec moi?"

"Oui." Mais Simon détourna la tête et baissa les yeux, il avait l'air triste.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Je suis inquiet de savoir ma mère toute seule. J'aimerais tellement la revoir, si vous saviez à quel point elle me manque."

Raphaël baissa la tête à son tour, il avait honte mais il eut une idée. "Il y a un moyen." Il emmena alors Simon dans son ancienne chambre et lui donna le miroir magique. "Ce miroir vous montrera tout ce que vous voulez, il suffit de lui demander."

"Je veux voir ma mère, s'il vous plaît." Le miroir s'illumina de vert et la mère de Simon apparut. Mais malheureusement Elaine n'était pas en bonne posture, elle était dans les bois, toussant et par terre. "Maman, oh non."

Raphaël avait l'air inquiet. Simon lui dit. "Elle est malade, elle va peut être mourir et elle est toute seule."

Raphaël se retourna caressa la cloche qui renfermait la rose, il avait prit sa décision, la pire décision de sa vie pour lui. Il baissa la tête. "Alors…Vous…Vous devez partir la rejoindre."

Simon s'avança vers lui. "Qu'avez-vous dit?"

"Je vous rends votre liberté, vous n'êtes plus mon prisonnier."

"Je…Je peux partir?"

"Oui."

Simon posa sa main sur celle de Raphaël. "Merci. Tiens bon Maman, j'arrive." Il se retourna pour rendre le miroir à Raphaël mais celui-ci refusa.

"Gardez-le. Vous pourrez alors me voir et vous souvenir de moi." Raphaël passa sa main dans les cheveux de Simon.

"Merci de comprendre à quel point elle à besoin de moi." Simon caressa la joue de Raphaël et partit.

Ragnor entra dans la pièce sans se douter de ce qu'il vint de se passer. "Et bien je suis ravi de constater que tout se passe à merveille prince."

"Je l'ai laissé partir." Dit Raphaël complètement anéanti.

"Ahaha. Oui, très bien, très…Quoi? Mais c'est insensé."

"Il le fallait."

"Mais, mais, mais pourquoi?"

"Parce que…Je l'aime."

Ragnor alla tout raconter aux autres qui étaient très surpris ils dirent en chœurs. "Il a fait ça!"

"Oui." Dit Ragnor dépité.

"Pourquoi il s'en va?" demanda innocemment la petite fille, Rosa.

"Quand je pense qu'il était à deux doigts d'y arriver." Dit Magnus en soupirant.

"Après de si longues années il avait enfin appris à aimer." Ajouta Guadalupe. 

Alec se contenta de soupirer.

Magnus reprit du poil de la bête. "Mais alors ça veut dire que le charme est rompu."

"Hélas cela ne suffit pas, il fallait qu'il l'aime en retour."

Rosa s'éclipsa discrètement, tandis que Raphaël regardait l'amour de sa vie disparaître à dos de son cheval.

 

~~~~~

 

Simon cherchait sa mère dans les bois et la repéra rapidement, mais celle-ci était inconsciente. Il la ramena à leur maison et l'allongea délicatement sur son lit.

Clary qui attendait toujours devant la porte mais caché dans la neige s'exclama. "Ah les voilà." Elle alla alors prévenir Jace.

Dans la maison Elaine ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir son fils la regardant avec inquiétude. "Simon!"

"Chut. Ne t'inquiète pas maman je suis là."

Elaine prit son enfant dans ses bras et l'étreignit très fort. "Je croyais t'avoir perdu pour toujours."

Simon lui rendit son étreinte. "Tu m'as tellement manquée."

"Mais le monstre? Comment as-tu pu t'échapper?"

"Je n'ai pas eu à m'échapper, il m'a laissé partir."

"Cet horrible monstre."

"Ce n'est pas un monstre, il a changé…" Il fut interrompu par un coup à la porte, il se leva et alla ouvrir, il se retrouva devant un très vieil homme à l'air sinistre.

"Je peux vous aidez monsieur?"

"Je suis venue chercher votre mère."

"Ma mère."

"Rassurez-vous jeune homme nous prendrons bien soin d'elle et il lui montra les habitants du village et la calèche avec le nom de l'asile.

Simon était furieux. "Ma mère n'est pas folle."

Clary intervint. "Elle avait déliré comme une malade. On l'a tous entendu pas vrai?"

"Oui." Répondirent les villageois en chœur.

"Non laisser ma mère tranquille."

Elaine sortit de la maison à son tour. "Simon?"

"Hey Elaine, Raconte nous encore une fois comment était ce monstre." Renchérit Clary.

Elaine essaya de l'expliquer mais elle bafouillait beaucoup et Clary se moquait d'elle. Les rires des villageois suivirent rapidement.

"Embarquez-la."

"Non vous n'avez pas le droit."

"Tt, tt, pauvre Simon, c'est dur pour ta mère." Jace en profita pour passer son bras autour de la taille de Simon, mais celui-ci le prit par le col. "Tu sais bien qu'elle n'est pas folle.

"Hm je pourrais peut être dissipé ce malentendu si…"

"Si quoi?"

"Si tu m'épouses."

"Quoi?" rétorqua Simon indigné.

"Tu n'as qu'a accepté et tout rentrera dans l'ordre."

Simon le repoussa. "Jamais!"

"Comme tu voudras."

"Simon?" Elaine implora son fils.

"Ma mère à tout sa tête et je peux le prouver." Il alla chercher le miroir magique et lui demanda de lui montrer le monstre. Le miroir scintilla et des images de Raphaël apparurent.

"Il est dangereux?" Demanda une des habitantes.

"Non, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Je sais qu'il à l'air méchant, mais il est en réalité très gentil et très doux…C'est mon ami."

Jace le retourna brusquement pour lui faire face et le prit par les épaules. "Si je ne te connaissait pas, je penserais que tu as des sentiments pour ce monstre."

"Ce n'est pas lui le monstre Jace, c'est toi." Simon se recula, et Jace était consterné mais très vite sa colère prit le dessus et son vrai visage fit surface.

"Ce petit idiot est aussi fou que sa vieille mère." Il lui arracha le miroir des mains et commença à faire peur à tout les villageois en leur montrant les images provenant du miroir.

"Il faut tuer ce monstre." Cria-t-il à tous les habitants.

Ils lui répondirent à l'unisson. "Tuons le monstre."

Ils firent enfermer Elaine et Simon dans un sous-sol pour les empêcher d'aller prévenir Raphaël.

Tout le village se dirigea alors en direction du château avec un seul et unique but, tuer le monstre.

Dans le sous-sol Simon et Elaine essayait de trouver un moyen de sortir.

"Il faut que j'aille le prévenir. Maman qu'allons nous faire?"

"Du calme mon chéri, nous allons trouver un moyen." Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et virent comme par miracle une hache.

 

~~~~~

 

Au château les majordomes et serviteurs continuaient de se lamenter ne sachant pas ce qui allait arriver lorsqu'ils entendirent du bruit provenant de l'extérieur, pensant que c'était Simon qui revenait, ils se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre mais malheureusement ce n'était pas lui, mais des hommes et des femmes avec des torches, et des armes.

"Prévenez le prince."

"Si ils veulent la guerre ils l'auront."

Guadalupe était allé prévenir son fils de la tentative d'intrusion. "Pardonne moi mon fils mais…"

"S'il te plaît j'ai besoin d'être seul."

"Mais mon prince, le château est attaqué. Qu'est-ce que nous devons faire?"

Raphaël caressait la cloche de verre. "Plus rien n'a d'importance, laissez les entrer."

Les villageois avaient réussi à rentrer, tandis que les habitants du château c'étaient caché pour pouvoir les prendre par surprise.

"Chargé!" Cria Magnus. Une bataille s'ensuit, les villagoies se faisait mettre K.O un par un sans aucune difficulté, au bout d'un moment ils se retirèrent même et s'enfuirent en courant sans demander leur reste, seul Jace réussi à s'éclipser pour trouver sa véritable cible. 

Elaine et Simon qui avaient réussi à s'échapper partir très vite à leur tour, à dos de Philipe, en direction du château.

Raphaël attendait tranquillement à côté de la rose lorsque Jace entra dans la pièce, arc en main et prêt à tirer. Raphaël tourna la tête et le regarda l'air plus triste que jamais, mais malgré la menace il ne bougea pas. Jace en profita pour lui tire une flèche dans le dos, suite à la douleur, Jace en profita pour sauter sur Raphaël et l'envoya valser à travers la fenêtre pour atterrir sur le balcon, puis il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de se relever qu'il lui mit un coup de pied ce qui le fit passer par-dessus la rambarde et tomber sur le toit.

"Debout." Dit Jace en lui mettant un coup de pied. "Debout." Raphaël se contenta de grogner dans la douleur.

"Alors le monstre qu'est-ce qu'il y a." Jace ricana. "On est trop gentil pour se battre." Il se moqua de lui, mais encore une fois Raphaël grogna et baissa la tête dans la défaite.

Jace alla arracher un morceau du toit qui était très pointu et s'apprêta à frapper Raphaël lorsque une voix retenti.

"Non" Cria Simon de son cheval, il était en train de traverser le pont lorsqu'il avait vu la scène.

Raphaël releva la tête. "Simon." Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était revenu.

"Non, Jace non." Implora Simon. Mais Jace ne l'écouta pas et éleva son arme prêt à assainir le coup fatal, mais Raphaël ayant reprit de l'espoir et du poil de la bête à l'arriver de Simon ne se laissa pas faire cette fois. Il stoppa la pointe de ses mains. Une bataille de force se passait entre les deux hommes tandis que Simon rentrait dans le château pour se diriger à son tour sur le toit. Le combat continua, atterrissant plus bas encore.

"Bats-toi espèce de lâche." Dit Jace trempé jusqu'aux os. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir. "Alors comme ça tu est tombé amoureux de lui le monstre? Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait hésité une seconde entre un homme comme moi et toi?"

Raphaël caché dans l'ombre grogna, et sortit de derrière une des statuts pour se retrouver juste derrière Jace. Le combat reprit de plus belle amenant Raphaël au bord d'un des toits.

"Ton heure à sonner le monstre. Simon est à moi." Jace cria de rage mais ses paroles enragèrent Raphaël qui le poussa et l'attrapa par le cou, puis le suspendit au dessus du vide.

Le courage de Jace s'envola aussitôt. "Lâchez-moi! Pitié ne me faites pas de mal." Il essaya de faire lâcher prise Raphaël, mais celui-ci était trop fort. "Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez. Tout!"

Raphaël se calma et reposa l'homme à terre. "Allez-vous-en."

Simon arriva sur le balcon à ce moment là. "Raphaël." Simon lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à remonter.

Raphaël se retourna le sourire aux lèvres. "Simon." Raphaël s'agrippa aux tuiles et commença à escalader le toit, arriver au niveau du balcon il prit la main de Simon dans la sienne et avec l'autre lui caressa les cheveux.

"Simon, tu es revenu!" Simon pencha sa tête dans la main de Raphaël pour plus de contact, mais soudain Raphaël se recula et poussa un hurlement de douleur. Jace en avait profité pour le poignarder mais tomba du toit pour aller s'écraser lourdement sur le sol, mort. Heureusement pour Raphaël Simon le retint juste avant qu'il ne bascule en arrière et tombe à son tour, il l'aida à remonter sur le balcon mais celui-ci blesser s'allongea à terre inconscient.

Magnus, Ragnor et Guadalupe arrivèrent à ce moment là.

"Mon fils." Ils retinrent tous leurs larmes.

Raphaël reprit légèrement conscience, il haletait. Simon lui caressait la joue et les cheveux.

"Tu es revenue." Réussi à dire Raphaël en souriant doucement.

"Je voulais te sauver…J'ai eu tellement peur." Simon l'enlaça. "Oh tout est de ma faute. Si seulement j'étais arrivé plut tôt!"

"Finalement…C'est peut être…Mieux comme ça. " Parvint à dire Raphaël haletant.

Simon secoua la tête. "Je t'en prie ne dit pas ça. Tu vas guérir très vite. Je suis là. Tout va s'arranger, je te le promets."

Raphaël lui caressa la joue, sa respiration diminuant, il avait du mal à parler. "Au moins…Je t'aurais vu…Une dernière fois." Ses yeux se fermèrent.

Simon se mit à pleurer et mit sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot. Il secoua la tête. "Non. Non! Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas." Il allongea sa tête sur le cœur de Raphaël et laissa couler sa tristesse puis il chuchota. "Je t'aime."

Le dernier pétale de la rose tomba à ces mots sous le regard attristé de Magnus, Ragnor et Guadalupe qui pleurait la mort de son fils et la malédiction éternelle. Simon sanglotait sur le corps de Raphaël lorsque des lumières venant du ciel tombèrent sur la demeure. A la consternation de Simon le corps inconscient de Raphaël se souleva dans les airs et se transforma sous ses yeux, ses brûlures disparaissant les unes après les autres, pour laissé place au visage angélique du prince. Raphaël était vivant et était redevenue entièrement humain.

Raphaël se retourna vers Simon, ils se rapprochèrent, se caressèrent la joue et se penchèrent pour un baiser passionné. Les lumières magiques tourbillonnant autour d'eux, redonnant lumière, couleur, clarté et vie au château et leur véritable forme à tous ses habitants au grand bonheur de tous, la malédiction avait enfin été brisée et leur prince avait trouvé l'amour. Rien ne pouvait être plus parfait.

Raphaël fut si heureux de retrouver sa famille et ses amis sous leur forme humaine qu'il les prit tous dans ses bras pour un câlin collectif.

Quelques jours plus tard une fête fut organisée en l'honneur de Raphaël et Simon, et du renouveau de leur demeure. Tous les habitants des contrées voisines avaient été conviés. Simon et Raphaël dansaient et s'embrassaient sous le regard émerveillé bienveillant et heureux de tous leurs invités.

"Ah l'amour…" Dit Magnus en soupirant avec les yeux rêveurs. Alec passa à ce moment là et lui fit un clin d'œil complice et séducteur.

Simon et Raphaël dansèrent devant leurs parents respectifs qui laissèrent tomber une petite larme au bonheur de leurs enfants.

Et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours!

 

~~~~~

 

Magnus et Alec aussi.

 

 

[Mon Tumblr](https://juuuunaaaaoooo.tumblr.com/) (Saphael, Malec, Bughead, Arashi).

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis désolé si il y a des fautes n'hésitez pas à me le dire.
> 
> J'espère que vous avez appréciez autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.
> 
> Joyeux Saphaelweek2017


End file.
